


Explosion and implosion

by colli



Series: Colli's minecraft Au [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Angst, Creeper Gavin, Halfling creeper!gavin, Implied Gavin Free/Michael Jones, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colli/pseuds/colli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its about to get explosive here</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> More from my minecraft headcanon. Gavin has the ability to create explosions.

Gavin defended himself against himself against attack with a very unusual skill. Explosions pushed back the brunt of attacks, yet one slipped through, hurting him enough to be a certain death. The enemy raised it's sword for the final blow, but stumbled and fell, having been hit by Michael.

A minute before death, a broad smile lit up Gavin's face and showed the joy that danced behind his eyes from the appearance of the bear warrior.  
"Boi you better run, it's about to get explosive here"  
The warrior had a pained look in his eyes, and stayed in place  
"Michael, you donut, I don't want you to die with me"  
"Fine" Michael sayed, and left gruffly in till he reached the edge of the forest glen.

What Michael didn't hear before an explosion engulfed the glen where Gavins last words of "Thanks boi for being here for me, hope to see you soon"


	2. Implosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a forest glen is green in the middle of winter

With the ground white with snow, Michael wandered through the forest. He unwittingly came upon an unusual glen that was green, in the middle if winter, like the eyes of whom he fought to forget. 

He stood there in the winter wood, hand on his sword, and hot with fury. Remembering those green eyes which where so bright before the explosion engulfed him.  
The man yells with the five year old rage, angry at himself for not being at the battle sooner so he could of prevented his partners death, so he wouldn't have to feel this pain, this-  
" You dont have to yell, you donut"  
How could his mind want to torture him further, imagining HIS voice?   
"You silly sausage, look up and don't be a pleb... I have been waiting too long."

Michael looks up as his world implodes around him, and as his golden brown eyes meets green, everything is right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that was a fun drabble wasnt it?  
> I have more drabbles for this series that involve Ryan, Ray and Geoff!
> 
> Hmm maybe I will draw some stuff as well
> 
> You can find my art at itsgreenhenry.tumblr.com  
> I post there a lot of roosterteeth art


End file.
